Memories
by Kats1997
Summary: Donald Davenport daddy fluffy between Adam/Bree/Chase...
1. Chapter 1

Donald Davenport finally after putting his "kids" to bed. He made three bionic kids with superhuman abilities. Adam is the oldest he's 5 years old and he has super strength but, he's not that smart. Then there's Bree she's 4 with superspeed and then, Chase the youngest he was also 3 years old who has super smarts. He was ready to fall asleep when the door opened he saw three little heads poke into his room.

"Daddy…" said little Chase eyes big and watery

"Yes Chase?"

"Me had a nightmare…" cried Chase

"What about the rest of you?"

"I had nightmare too and wetted my capeslice." Cried Bree

"What about you Adam?"

"Me protect BreeBree and Chasey." Said Adam who was holding Chase in his arms when he was holding Bree's hand when she held her teddy in her other.

"What do you want me do about it?"

"We sleep with you…?" said Bree

"Alright after I change you ok Breezy?"

"Ok."

"You boys get comfy."

Adam climbed into his bed and pulled Chase into the bed. Donald took off Bree's pajamas then, put on of his old shirts. He picked her up and climbed into bed with the kids. Bree snuggled up against him with Adam on the other side Chase was sleeping on top of him. All the kids were fast Donald smiled.

"I could get use to this." Said Donald as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald was downstairs working on one of his latest projects when Bree coming running in.

"Daddy…."

"Yes Bree?"

"I fell down."

"Are you alright?"

"No I got a booboo daddy kiss it."

Donald kissed and then, Bree ran upstairs.

Adam came down stairs holding a crying Chase.

"Daddy Chasey got hurt."

"How?"

"BreeBree ran up the stairs and knocked down Chasey down he fell down the stairs."

"Oh come here Chase."

Adam handed Chase to Donald.

"Ok buddy where does it hurt?"

Chase was still crying then, pointed to his ears.

"Let's take a look. I'm going to scan your body ok buddy."

Donald scanned Chase's body looked at the screen to see that Chase's super hearing finally kicked in.

"It's just your super hearing that came in buddy that's all."

"DADDY!" screamed Bree like she was scared

Donald ran up the stairs. Adam put Chase on his back they ran up the stairs. Too find Bree on the ceiling.

"Bree what happened?"

"I was jumping about and then, I jumped I ended up on the ceiling."

"I'll get you down." Yelled Adam

Adam went to jump and got mad when he couldn't reach. He then, shot laser out of his eyes.

"Daddy it hurts!" yelled Adam covering his eyes.

"Well all of your powers are in kids."

"We have powers?" said Chase who was sucking his thumb

"Yeah Bree has super speed and super jump. Adam has super strength and heat vision. When Chase has super hearing and super smart."

"Cool." Said Adam

"Guys I'm still on the ceiling." Yelled Bree

Donald got a step ladder and then, stood on it then, took Bree down.

"Let's watch a movie." Said Adam

"Disney." Yelled Chase

"Beauty and the beast?" asked Bree

"Ok Bree beauty and the beast sense we watched Cars last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Donald came in from work to find 3 messy kids standing in his kitchen with kitchen a mess also.

"What is going on here?"Yelled Donald

"Daddy were sorry we tried to make you a cake." Cried Bree

"Cake!" yelled Chase holding a small little cake

"Thank you! You kids are the best but, let's clean up this mess then, clean up you guys then, cake and a movie."

"Yeah!" yelled Adam

Once everybody was finishing cleaning the kitchen. Donald led everybody the bathroom. He filled up the tub then, put bubbles and bathtoys in.

"Ok come here kids." Said Donald

Adam came running in wearing nothing.

"Whoa!" yelled Donald covering his eyes

"Hi daddy."

"Adam just get in the tub."

Adam climbed in then, Chase ran in wearing a diaper sense he wasn't potty trained yet. Donald undid it then, put him in the bathtub. Bree came zipping in then, jumped into the bathtub. Splashing Adam and Chase in the process.

"Hey!" yelled Adam splashing her back

Chase was just crying then, joined in.

"HEY no splashing!" yelled Donald

All the kids looked at him then, splashed him. So, he was soak and wet.

"I was asking for that one wasn't I?"

"Yes." Said the kids in unison

"Ok sense you kids are all clean let's dry off change into our pajamas then, have cake."

Donald took out three towels then, took out Bree wrapped her in a towel. Then, did the same with Chase and Adam. He picked up all three kids then, carried them to the lab and dressed them in their pajamas. They watched Bambi as they all fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase came running down the stairs to the lab.

"Daddy?"

"Yes buddy?"

"I wanna learn how to use the bathroom like you and Adam." Said Chase

"You do now?" said Donald who his "son" now had his full interest.

"Yeah."

"Ok come on buddy."

"Adam come here. Eddy keep eye on Bree make sure she doesn't come to my office bathroom."

"Ok."

"Yeah daddy?"

"Your baby brother wants to learn how to use the bathroom instead of going on a diaper."

"Cool come on Chase it's easy."

Adam led his little brother into the bathroom. Then, grabbed a step stool he put it up right next to the toilet. Adam pushed up the toilet seat.

"Ok now undo your diaper, aim, and go." Said Adam

Chase did he was told and he went to the bathroom in the toilet.

"You did it buddy."

"Yeah me a big boy now?"

"Yeah you are."

Chase washed his hands and walked out to find Bree on the floor outside.

"What was going on in there that Eddy lock me out?" asked Bree

"Just potty training your baby brother." Said Donald

"Oh did Chase go?"

"Yeah I did on the first try."

"Cool. You're a big kid like me and Adam now."

"YEAH!" yelled Chase


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam!"

"Yes daddy?" said Adam rubbing his eyes as he woke up

"Bree and I are going grocery shopping. You're in charge of Chase."

"Alright what do I have to do?"

"Feed, wash him and put him down for a nap."

"Play time." Said a little voice next to Donald

"Yes and play time Chase."

"Yippy!"

"Come on Bree."

When Bree and Donald were gone. Adam grabbed four pieces of bread and two pieces of cheese then, cooked them with his heat vision.

"Yummy."

"Let's watch Tom and Jerry buddy."

"Dyeah."

After eating and watching many episodes of Tom and Jerry it was bath time.

"Come on Chase bath time."

"Warm bubble bath…Ady use heat vision."

"Ok and how many times do I have to tell you do not call me Ady."

"Sorry Adam."

Adam put Chase in the bath tub. Then, added bubbles and then put his bath toys in.

"Yippy dino."

Chase was playing with his dinosaur. Adam picked up a T-rex and played with Chase. Then, cleaned him up.

"Ok buddy your done. Time for a nap you had your play time in you bath."

"Adam nap with Chase."

"Sure then, buddy."

Bree and Donald came in to find Adam and Chase fast asleep on the couch. Cuddling as cars played on the television.

"Bree nap with them too."

"Yeah same here."

Bree and Donald lied down next to the boys. So all of them were snuggling as they slept .


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I ran out of ideas I need some to continue this story please message me them. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ON MY OTHER STORY "MY OTHER HALF"**


	7. Chapter 7

Donald was sick and tired of the kids right now they all were sick. Chase caught biotic flu, Adam had robots pox and Bree had….well Bree had a head cold that messed with her powers. Chase was spewing nuts and bolts. Adam was itching and inching. Bree kept being a pinball when every she sneezed. It was horrible.

"Daddy!" yelled Bree when she ran past him like a pinball

"D-D-Daddy!" cried Chase as his head went into the bucket again

"Itchy, itchy, itchy…ITCHY!" cried Adam who was running in a circle

"That's it!" yelled Donald

He grabbed the kid shuts them down then, reload them they all were fine now for the most part expect now they all had virus. Which wasn't that bad. Expect they all kept sneeze that would mess with their powers. Bree was still a pinball. Adam kept heating things up and laser shooting them. Chase kept repeating off math problems in different languages. This was going to be a long weekend…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Sense you kids are old enough now I will be having the talk with you boys." Said Donald to Leo, Adam, and Chase

"What about me?"asked Bree

"Tasha gonna talk to you."

Bree followed Tasha out of the room into Tasha's sewing room.

"Well when a man and woman really love each other very much they…."

About an hour later all the davenport children were in the living room with horrified looks on their faces.

"That went better than I thought." Said Donald

"GROSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled all the kids running out the door then.

"Guess it just all hit them at once." Said Tasha

**Sense they are all grown up all done with the story sorry…..**


End file.
